


By any other name

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Crossover, F/M, Family, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, Secrets, What-If
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Andy na okamžik sklopil oči, a potom najednou zvedl hlavu a podíval se na ni, jeho výraz rozhodnutý. Smutný, pořád smutný. Ale odhodlaný. „Laurie,“ řekl překvapivě jemně, „musíme si o něčem promluvit.“
Relationships: Andy Barber/Laurie Barber
Kudos: 1





	By any other name

Andy vypadal unaveně. 

Laurie zmateně zamrkala, trochu nesoustředěná, a potom se najednou skoro rozesmála. Samozřejmě, že Andy vypadal unaveně. Oni oba vypadali unaveně, Laurie to viděla pokaždé, když došla do koupelny a podívala se na sebe do zrcadla. Bledí a nevyspalí a tišší, pokud zrovna nemluvili o Jacobovi a o tom, jak budou pokračovat dál. Jako by to mohli jenom tak vyřešit. Jako by se na to dalo jenom tak jednoduše zapomenout. 

Laurie nesnášela to, jak se na ně všichni dívali. Jacob byl jejich _dítě_. Jacob byl jejich malý chlapeček, a Laurie ho milovala k zbláznění, od okamžiku, kdy jí ho poprvé položili na prsa, jejího chlapečka, malé, růžové, pomačkané miminko. Ani nekřičel, ne tenkrát, ne tak brzy, a Laurie si ho přitiskla na hruď, vyděšená, že mu ublíží, když se ho trochu neopatrně dotkne. Tolik ho milovala. Pořád ho milovala, jako nic jiného na celém světě. Vždycky ho bude milovat jako nic jiného na světě, bez ohledu na to, co možná –

Nemohla spát. Už si skoro ani nepamatovala, kdy se naposledy pořádně vyspala. Kdy naposledy spala celou noc a ráno se cítila odpočatá a plná energie, připravená na svůj ranní běh, místo toho, aby jenom polovinu noci zírala do stropu, zatímco na nočním stolku jí pomalu tikal budík, ten tichý, opakující se zvuk, který jí tak strašně lezl na nervy, protože jí připomínal, jak moc se všechno změnilo. Nikdy předtím neměla problém usnout. 

Nikdy předtím si nepřipadala tak unavená jako teď. 

Nejdřív ten chlapec, Ben, a ten strach, že možná nebyl jediný, že se v jejich okolí možná potuluje někdo, kdo cílí na mladé chlapce, a potom Jacoba zatkli a pak ten článek v tom zatraceném časopise, protože si potřebovala s někým promluvit, jenom na chvilku mluvit s někým jiným než s Andym nebo s jejich právničkou, jenom, aby na chvilku mohla myslet na něco jiného, a potom a potom a potom… Laurie kdysi někde četla, že pokud přicházejí rány jedna za druhou, po dlouhou dobu, tělo i mysl nakonec otupí a skoro je přestane vnímat. Nebyla si jistá, jak dlouho u dobu by to muselo být. A možná to byl úplný nesmysl, protože měla pocit, že každá další rána, kterou dostávají, je jenom horší a horší. Laurie nevěděla, jestli to vůbec může být ještě horší. Bála se, že ano. 

Chtěla si jenom jít lehnout. Zavřít se v ložnici, stočit se pod přikrývku a nespat, ale na chvíli zapomenout na celý okolní svět. 

Andy na ni zíral, jeho výraz smutný. Možná smutnější, než ho kdy viděla, kolem rtů jemné vrásky. V jeho očích bylo něco… Laurie se zamračila. Něco neznámého. 

A pravda byla, že to nebylo poprvé, co v jeho očích viděla tenhle výraz. Andy měl někdy… Nebyla si ani jistá, jak to pojmenovat. Neměl výpadky nebo něco podobného, nebylo to tak, že by jednoduše vypnul a nevnímal. Jen… občas se na chvilku zahleděl někam do prázdna, jen na pár vteřin. Odešel někam, kam nemohla s ním. Vždycky to dělal. 

Ne často, ale zato odjakživa, nebo alespoň tak dlouho, co ho Laurie znala. 

Andy na okamžik sklopil oči, a potom najednou zvedl hlavu a podíval se na ni, jeho výraz rozhodnutý. Smutný, pořád smutný. Ale odhodlaný. „Laurie,“ řekl překvapivě jemně, „musíme si o něčem promluvit.“ 

Laurie napadlo, jestli tohle bude ten moment, kdy se všechno zlomí, jestli tohle bude ten nejhorší okamžik, po kterém už nebude na ničem záležet, jako když přeteče pohár plný vody, nebo jako když se protrhne hráz. Jen jedna kapka a konec. Možná už na tom ani doopravdy nezáleželo, říkala si. _Mohlo_ to vůbec ještě být horší? 

„Andy,“ ozvala se tiše a její hlas zněl příliš unaveně i jejím vlastním uším. Ale posadila se, kolena u sebe, prsty propletené. 

Andy se dlouze nadechl, a potom se pomalu posadil naproti ní, v mírném předklonu a s lokty na stehnech. Vypadal tak vážný, jako celou tu dobu od chvíle, kdy našli Bena. Jako od chvíle, kdy Jacoba zatkli, jejího malého chlapečka, a odvedli ho do vězení, všude policie a právníci a novináři. 

„Vím, že už jsme o tom spolu mluvili,“ oznámil Andy jemně a Laurie se donutila nic neříkat, jen přikývnout a počkat. Nepřerušovat ho. To Andy byl odborník, když přišlo na soudní případy, ne ona. „Doufal jsem, že…“ Andy na vteřinu pevně sevřel rty, jako by se potřeboval ovládnout, dát si na chvíli pauzu, její nezastavitelný manžel, a potom se přiměl pokračovat, jeho hlas trochu nejistý. Bylo děsivé vidět ho takhle nejistého. Andy byl ten nejsebevědomější člověk na světě, vždycky klidný. Vždycky se dokázal ovládnout a nedat najevo nejistotu nebo strach. 

Možná nebyla jediná, kdo si byl čím dál tím méně jistý tím, jak jejich soud dopadne. 

„Doufal jsem, že to nedojde tak daleko. Že… že najdou vražednou zbraň nebo se někdo přihlásí, že něco viděl…“ Andy pokrčil rameny, jako by říkal _ale co naděláš, každý se občas splete_. Povzdychl si. „Bude to horší, než to bylo doteď. Budou horší.“ Nemusel vysvětlovat, koho tím myslí. Všichni ti novináři. Lidé, které denně potkávali na ulici. V obchodě. Jako Benova matka a jeho a Jacobovi spolužáci. „Víš, že nebudou zkoumat jenom Jacoba. Budou zkoumat i nás. Musím ti něco říct. O mně.“ 

Laurie zaťala čelisti. A potom vydechla, najednou unavená, a přikývla. „Dobře.“ 

Andy se na ni chvíli jenom díval. Jako by přemýšlel, nebo se možná odhodlával k tomu, aby jí řekl – cokoli se jí to snažil říct. Laurie si nebyla jistá, jestli by se dokázala naštvat, i kdyby jí řekl, že má milenku. Nebo že chce odejít. Kdyby jí řekl, že měl strach, že něco podobného vyplave během soudu, a chtěl, aby to věděla dopředu, že chtěl být trochu fér a varovat ji dopředu, aby se s tím mohla vypořádat v soukromí. 

„Něco jsem ti o sobě neřekl, protože jsem o tom nikomu neřekl. Ví o tom jen pár lidí, a ti všichni… Ale měl jsem ti o tom říct.“ Andy se zamračil, ne nad ní, ale nad sebou. Nespokojený s tím, jak se nemůže vyjádřit. 

Laurie si povzdychla a sevřela ruce mezi koleny. „O čem to mluvíš?“ pobídla ho. 

Chtěla do postele. Nahoru, do ložnice, pod přikrývku. Stočit se do klubíčka, obličej zabořený do polštáře jako pštros s hlavou v písku. Jen spát. Nebo aspoň předstírat, že spí. Nemuset přemýšlet. 

Andy se narovnal v ramenou. „Tony nám s tím případem pomůže,“ oznámil najednou. „Pošle právníka. Už jsem s ním mluvil.“ 

To ji konečně probralo. Ona a Andy byli vždycky přátelští lidé, přestože si Andy nebyl s nikým doopravdy blízký. Znali spoustu lidí, měli dobré vztahy se sousedy s kolegy. Předtím. 

Neznali žádného Tonyho, ne pokud Laurie věděla. 

„Jaký Tony?“ 

Andy ignoroval její otázku a pokračoval v tom svém podivném, zmateném monologu, jako by se nemohl zastavit, protože jinak jí to neřekne. „Pomůže nám. Ale budou nás zkoumat. Naše rodiny, naši minulost. A dozvíš se o mně věci, které jsem hodně dlouho tajil. Přede všemi, nejen před tebou,“ dodal rychle, a pokud si myslel, že to tak bude znít lépe, neměl pravdu. Znělo to hůř. Znělo to jako Andy, který byl neupřímný ke všem okolo sebe. Který lhal všem lidem okolo sebe. 

„Bude je zajímat, jestli má některý z nás v historii nějaké násilí.“ 

Laurie trhla rameny. Zmatená jako… jako nikdy předtím, jako skoro pořád v těch posledních týdnech. Jako by na tom záleželo, že bude někdo zkoumat –

Ani jeden z nich neměli násilnické sklony, a ani jeden z nich už neměl rodiče, ale ti její byli ti nejhodnější lidé na světě, a ti Andyho – otce si nepamatoval a matka byla zdravotní sestra. Měli spolu dobrý vztah, Andymu moc chyběla, když zemřela, vždycky to říkal. A Andy sám byl vždycky opatrný, vždycky jemný, vždycky trpělivý. Nikdy nebyl prudký nebo hrubý. Měl sílu, ale nikdy se nesnažil používat ji proti lidem kolem sebe. Nikdy jí nebo Jacobovi nedal důvod mít z něj strach. 

„No a?“ zeptala se Laurie nechápavě. Bylo to… Bylo jí trochu do pláče, všechny ty zjitřené emoce posledních týdnů a teď celý tenhle zmatený rozhovor. Laurie chtěla spát, chtěla _nemyslet_ , aspoň na pár hodin, a ne luštit něco, co znělo jako kód. Nechtěla přemýšlet nad tím, co se jí Andy snaží říct. Chtěla si dát pauzu. 

„Zabíjel jsem lidi, Laurie,“ prohlásil Andy pevně, než měla možnost říct, že chce tohle – ať už to bylo cokoli – ukončit, nebo že si chce jít lehnout. Laurie naprázdno otevřela pusu. Oči se jí rozšířily, ještě dříve, než stačila pochopit, co řekl. Andy – Andy polkl, ale neuhnul pohledem. „Hodně lidí. Ale bylo to ve válce, takže nevím, jestli –“

Andy se odmlčel a pevně sevřel rty. Pohled mu na okamžik uhnul stranou, ale pak se Andy nadechl a donutil se znovu se jí podívat do očí. „Byl jsem voják. Předtím, než jsme se poznali.“ 

Laurie zavrtěla nesouhlasně hlavou. Něco takového by musela vědět nebo ne? Kdyby byl voják. Musela by to poznat, musela by to vědět. A proč by jí měl něco takového tajit, jí i všem ostatním? Co by na to mělo být zlého? Smutné a nešťastné, ano, ale nebylo to _zlé_. 

„Proč jsi mi o tom neřekl?“ 

Andy si nervózně olízl rty. „Protože bylo lepší, když o tom nikdo nevěděl,“ řekl měkce. „Protože už jsem nechtěl bojovat a jen poslouchat rozkazy. Už jsem nemohl bojovat. Tony Stark mi pomohl vytvořit si novou identitu. Mohl jsem začít nový život, a legenda mohla zůstat spát pod ledem.“ 

Laurie vlhce vydechla. Do očí se jí draly slzy, ale ona si toho všimla, až když ucítila vlhkost na tvářích. Hořké slzy. Bezmocné slzy. Potřásla hlavou. „Andy, já tomu nerozumím. I kdybys byl dřív voják, jak to souvisí s Jacobem?“ 

„Souvisí to, protože budou zkoumat naši historii. A ta moje – moje jméno, moje doklady, moje historie – to všechno je falešné. Proto na tom záleží. Protože nic z toho, co jsem ti řekl o své minulosti, není pravda. Nebo skoro nic.“ 

Ne. Ne, to _nemohl_ – 

Laurie se prudce odtáhla, až se zabořila do opěradla pohovky. 

„Narodil jsem se v Brooklynu, moji rodiče se jmenovali Sarah a Joseph Rogersovi. Máma pracovala jako sestra. Otec zemřel…“ Andy se nadechl, ne jako by si musel dodat odvahu, aby něco řekl, ale unaveně, nekonečně unaveně. „Zabili ho v první světové válce.“ 

„To je nesmysl.“ Její hlas byl chraplavý, jako poslední pokus přimět ho mluvit rozumně. 

„Jmenoval jsem se Steve,“ pokračoval Andy nesmlouvavě, a ona se chtěla zvednout a utéct před jeho slovy, schovat se někde, kde nebude muset poslouchat zbytek. Zkusit předstírat, že neslyšela nic. „A potom, když se mi podařilo dostat se do války, mě většina lidí znala jako Kapitána Ameriku.“ 

Laurie naprázdno otevřela pusu, její dech prudký. Z hrdla se jí vydral nějaký přidušený zvuk, _bolavý_ zvuk, a proboha, tohle bylo mnohem horší než cokoli, co mohla očekávat. 

„Víš, co bylo potom,“ řekl Andy a jí se bezděčně vybavily hodiny historie, na kterou chodila ve škole, kdysi dávno. Howling Commandos a HYDRA a to, jak slavný Kapitán Amerika, největší voják historie, uměle vylepšený člověk, zachránil New York a možná celý svět a zůstal navždy pohřbený pod ledem. 

„Našli mě… asi měsíc po jedenáctém září.“ Andy se smutně pousmál. „Tony Stark o mě skoro zakopl, když se vydal na nějakou projížďku lodí, nebo na expedici, nikdy mi pořádně neřekl, kde se tam vzal. Chtěli, abych pro ně pracoval. SHIELD. SHIELD chtěl, abych pro ně pracoval. Ale já jsem nemohl. Věděl jsem, že by chtěli, abych bojoval a já nemohl.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, aby jí dal trochu času všechny ty informace vstřebat. „A tak mi Tony pomohl získat novou identitu, abych mohl odejít a začít znovu. Není to jako… já nevím, jako ochrana svědků nebo něco podobného. SHIELD ví, kde jsem, ví, co dělám. Ale nechávají mě na pokoji. Aspoň zatím nechávali.“ 

„Kapitán Amerika?“ zopakovala po něm Laurie. Spodní ret se jí chvěl. Její manžel, a lhal jí celou tu dobu, co se znali. 

„Neřekl jsem o tom nikomu,“ řekl slabě. „Nikdo kromě Starka a pár lidí v SHIELDu ani nemá tušení, že mě našli. Nemohl jsem to někomu jen tak říct.“ 

A to bylo tak nespravedlivé, že ji srovnával s lidmi okolo, že ji srovnával s celým světem, s lidmi, se kterými neměli nic společného, jako by nestála celé ty roky po jeho boku. 

„Nejsem _někdo_. Jsem tvoje _žena_. Jak jsi mi to mohl neříct?“ 

„Protože když jsem se probudil, zjistil jsem, že jsem ztratil všechno,“ prohlásil Andy pevně a jeho hlas byl chraplavý a drsný. Ne hrubý, ne proto, aby jí ublížil, nebo proto, že by se s ní chtěl hádat. Jenom… drsný. Syrový. Jako někdo, kdo vzpomíná na nejhorší zážitek svého života. Oči měl zarudlé. „Celý můj svět, všechno, co jsem si pamatoval. Miloval jsem Buckyho a ztratil jsem ho, protože jsem ho nedokázal zachránit. Miloval jsem Peggy a ztratil jsem ji, protože jsem na půl století zaparkoval s letadlem pod led. A pak jsem potkal tebe a chtěl jsem zase žít, a _ty a Jacob_ …“ Jeho věta vyzněla do ztracena, slabá a tichá a ztracená. Prsty se mu třásly. Obličej měl bledý. „Měl jsem takový hrozný strach, že když ti to řeknu, ztratím i vás. Nikdy jsem nevěřil tomu, že bych kdy koho mohl milovat tak moc, jako vás dva.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, a když znovu promluvil, zněl vzdáleně, jako někdo, kdo je od ní celé století daleko. „Jen jsem chtěl mít normální život. Nic víc jsem nikdy nechtěl. Jenom normální život, jako kdokoli jiný.“ 

„Normální život,“ zopakovala po něm Laurie slabě. Ta největší ironie na světě. Hořce si odfrkla. „Tak to se moc nepovedlo.“ 


End file.
